BAGPACKER
by namikaze hyuga
Summary: naruto pergi berpetualang untuk menghindari kejaran polisi dan mencari arti sebuah keadilan,keberanian,dan kejujuran akankah naruto bisa menemukanya ..? this story is geje abal buruk ooc dll
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua saya anak baru disi memcoba berbagi sedikit imajinasi saya untuk semu yah walaupun jelek ancur bin ngawur tapi mohon bisa menghargai karia orang dan saya berharam kakak kakak semua berkenan membimbing saya selaman menikmati BAGPACKER "Apa... yang kau lakukan kau membunuh hidan hah..!" Terdengar triakan marah sekaligus panik dari seorang pemuda berparas tampan berambut reven kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya "tidak sasuke itu hanya kecelakaan aku tidak sengaja membunuhnya atau tepatnya aku tidakembunuhnya sungguh aku tidak membunuhnya.."pemuda pirang tersebut tampak membeladirinya dengan suara yang terdengar takut tampak jelas ketakutan yang terpancar dari wajah rupawanya yang babak belur itu . "kau percaya padaku kan sasuke." Tampak pemuda pirang itu mencoba meyakinkan temam di sebelahnya . "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi naruto sehingga berahir seperti ini." Tanya atu tepatnya intrograsi pemuda yang disebut sasuke itu tentang kejadian yang menimpa sahabat pirangnya itu "jadi begini ..."pemuda pirang tersebut mulai menceritakan kronologis kejadian yang menimpa dirinya itu flasback. *didalam kelas yang sepi terdapa seorang pemuda yang tengah asik dengan pimirannya sendiri ia sedang memikirkan firast yang datang meng hantui nya ahir ahir ini namun renungannya terhenti atu teepaksa terhenti karna sekarang di abang pintu telah berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata dibelakangnya tampak dua orang lelaki yang dialah karin beserta anak buahnya penguasa sekolah ini walau pun dia cewek tapi dia sangat di ditakuti di sekolahanya karna dia terkenal kelicikan dan kekejamanya bahkan dia tak segan membuli temanya sampai masuk ke rumah sakit, bahkan beberapa guru pun takut dengannya karna keluarganya merupakan donatur terbesar di sekoalahan itu, membuat karin semakin bebas berbuat apapun yang di sukainya. "Naruto kesini kau aku ada beberapa urusan denganmu" dengan nada bak majikan yang menyuruh budaknya, karin memanggil naruto "ada urusan apa karin jika kau menemuiku hanya untuk mengajaku berdebat dengan masalah sepele lupakan saja aku sedang malas meladenimu." "cih.. tak ada yang boleh menola kemauanku itu juga berlaku untukmu naruto" "dan tak ada orang yang berhak me mrintahku karin tidak ada kecuali orang tuaku dan orang orang yang aku hormati sayangnya kau tak termasuk didalamnya." "anjing .. aku tidak menerima penolakan hidan kakuzu seret dia ke atap sekolah kita beri plajaran tentang mematuhi printahku di sana " dengan segera kedua pemuda tersebut langsung menghajar naruto walaupun sudah melawan dengan sekuat tenaga ahirnya naruto kalah juga, hay ayolah ,dia hanya seorang pemuda berbadan kecil nan kurus mana mungkin dia bisa menang melawan dua orang berbadan kekar sekaligus ,ini bukan dunia komik bung dimana seorang anak kecil bisa melawan orang dewasa dengan kekuatan anehnya ini dunia realita. Tidak ada kekuatan aneh seperti itu. Dengan kesadaran yang mungkin akan segera hilang naruto diseret oleh kedua pemuda tersebut ke atap sekolah dengan kasar tubuhya di hempaskan kedinding hinga dia jatuh terduduk dengan punggung bersandar ke dinding dengan tampang arogan karin medekat plakk.. plakk.. beberapa kali suara tamparan terdengar "kau tau...di sekolahan ini hanya ada dua orang yang berani menentang ku pertama si brengsek uciha itu dan yang kedua adalah kau pirang..tapi sepertinya mulai besok akan hanya ada satu yang menentangku karna kau akan mati saat ini. Dengan kasar karin memaksa naruto berdiri "hidan pegangi dia aku akan memberi peljaran untuknya.." setelah itu hidan memegangi naruto sengan posisi tangan naruto di kuci ke belang dan membelakangi hidan tampak karin sudah siap menusuk naruto dengan pisau lipan yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dengan cepat karin nenusukan pisaunya ke arah perut naruto tapi di saat terahir pisau akan menancap di perutnya naruto berhasil lepas dari kuncian hidan dan alhasil. jleb suara pisau yang merobek perut hidan hidan pun roboh seketika "apa yang kau lakukan karin kenpa kau palah menusuk hidan".. tanya kakuzu dengan panik menghampiri tubuh hidan yang tak bernya. "aku tidak sengaja lebih baik kita pergi darisini sebelum ada yang melihat dan biarlah nanti dikira naruto yang melakukannya." "tapi karin bagaimana dengan hidan." "dia sudah mati kakuzu. Apa kau mau di penjara cepat ayo kabur dari sini." "baiklah ayo karin." Dengan begitu karin dan kakuzu kabur dari tempat itu meninggalkan hidan yang tak bernyawa dan naruto yang berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya" flasback of "oh jadi begitu. Kalo begitu kau juga harus pergi" "kenapa harus pergi aku kan tidak bersalah" "iya tapi tidak ada saksi yang medukungmu dan apa kau lupa karin itu anak orang kaya dan polisi pasti mendukungnya." "ini tidak adil kena selalu yang kalah kaum kusam apah itu hukum yang adil" "bung ini thun berapa tidak ada yang adil di dunia ini kalo mau ke adilan di pihakmu kau harus punya uang." "tapi aku harus pergi kemana" '' teeserah yang penting jauh dari sini karna mulai sekarang kau akan jadi buronan." "ini ambilah "sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke naruto. "Itu tidak cukup untuk membiayai pelarian mu tapi setidaknya dapat membantu." "terima kasih sasuke kau memnang sahabat yang baik..aku akan meninggalkan kota ini nanti tepat tengah malam aku titip temen taman pada mu" "tentu saja aku akan menja dan semoga kita bertemu lagi.'' Setelah mungucapkan itu naruto pergi meninggalkan sasuke menuju rumahnya utuk bersiap siap pergi meninggalkan kota kini tingalah sasuke yang masih termenung di bangku taman itu."kenapa ini terjadi pada mu dobe sungguh malang nasibmu tapi aku janji setelah ini kita bertemu lagi kupastikan orang yang membuat seperti ini akan menerima balasanya."setelah mengucapkan itu sasuke pun meninggalkan taman. apakah yang akan ter jadi selanjutnya dan kemanakah naruto akan saja petualangan yang akan naruto lewati setelah ini.. kita tunggu jawabanya di chapter yang akan datang sampai jumpa dan mohon dengan sangat atas kritik dan saran dari seneor seneor semu wassalam~


	2. Chapter 2

Yuhu aku kembali lagi semoga bisa menghibur anda sekalian dan untuk yang sudah me review terima kasih banget saya di sini meberima komentar dalam bebtuk apapun...jadi mohon berkenan untuk mengoreksi karia saya yang ngaco bin buruk ini...

.

.  
.. cerita ini mengandung unaur geje ooc buruk ngaco

.

.

Rate m.

.BAGPAKER CHAPTER 2

.Konoha 23.45

.  
*kutatap deretan bis yang berjar di depanku semakin kutatap semakin pula bis bis itu seolah menariku untuk menaikinya, dengan perlahan kututup mataku ku nikmati hembusan angin malam yang bertiup di wajahku sebenarnya aku bingung sungguh bingung aku tak tau harus pergi kemana aku tak mungkin pergi ke tempat saudaraku ku untuk bersembunyi ..dengan hembudan nafas berat ku eratkan lagi peganganku ketas punggung yang ada di punggungku mungki benda inilah yang akan menjadi temanku menemani dalam pelarianku .dengan hati gundah tanpa teras kakiku menyeret tubuh ini masuk kedalam bis entah bis jurusan mana. kulihat didalmnya masih ada beberapa bangku kosong setelah beberapa kali melihat pilihanku jatuh pada kursi palibg belakang di samping jendela setelah kuletakan teman perjalananku di bagasi atas kepalaku , dan kembali renungan mendatangi terbayang jelas ucapan sasuke tentang polisi yang akan membela orang yang lebih berduit aku berfikir jika memang itu hukum alam yang ada di dunia modern ini lalu kemanakah keadilan apakah ada keadilan apa kejujuran itu berarti kalu tetap saja kaum kusamlah kalah apakah keadilan itu suatu yang mahal untuk kaum kusam seperti diriku ini sebuah misteri yang belum dapat aku pecahkan. Saking asiknya aku berfantasi di dunia hayalanku aku tak menyadari bahwa bus yang ku tumpangi sudah melaju melanggak lenggok mengikuti tarian jalan yang di lewatiny ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dapat kulihat seorang pria setengah baya duduk disampingku dengan tenang sesekali menghisap asap tembakau yang ada di tanganya.. tak tersa sudah hampir 4jam bis ini menyusuri jalaan dapat kulihat tujuan ahir bis ini sudah menunggu .pelabuhan tokyo tulisan yang tertulis di pintu gerbang yang tadi aku jam tangan pemberian temanku saat aku ulang tahun dulu jarumjam menunjukan masih pukul 04.00 entah kenapa begitu keluar dari bis tenggorokanku begitu kering ingi rasanya untuk meneguk segelas air yang segar kutengokan kepalaku kekiri dan kekana mataku terpaku pada benda bersegi yang tak jauh darisana benda yang sering orang sebut mesin minuman kaleng tanpa babibu lagi guhampiri mesin itu setelah sampai aku tak langsung memasukan koin ke mesin itu pikiranku masih memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini apakah aku harus naik kapal dan segera pegi tapi ku lihat isi dompetku tak cukup membeli sebuah tiket ,jika begini aku harus mencari pekerjaan di kapal selain mendapat tumpangan aku juga bisa mendapat uang untuk bekal perjalanan ku selanjutnya setela aku mendapankan penyejuk tenggorokan aku segera mencari informasi tentang pekerjan di kapal serelah hampir dua jam mencari aku mulai putus asa tidak ada sedikitpun informasi yang ku dapat aku sudah bertanya pada .awak kapal dari ukung kanan pelabuhan sampai ujung kiri pelabuhan dan sekarang aku hanya teduduk dengan wajah lesu di sebuah balok kayu tempat mengikat tali kapal tapi sepertinya tuhan tidak membiarkan hambanya putus asa sayup sayup kudengar orang mengobol atau tepatnya berdiskusi terdengar di pendengaranku seorang pria berjenggot sedang mencoba membujuk seorang laki laki kurus untuk pergi berlayar tapi sang laki laki menolak karna istrinya akan melahirkan dan kulihat laki laki kurus itu pergi meninggalkan pria berjenggot itu sendirian dalah hati aku berkata mungkin ini kesempatan ku dengan langkah pasti aku mendekati pria itu yang ternyata adalah nahkoda kapal nelayan kecil yang akan berlayar utuk menangkap ikan di dekat perairan cina,setelah obrolan panjang ahirnya aku pun di ijinkanya bekerja di kapalnya,sekarang disinilah aku diatas dek kapal Menikmati anginlaut yang berhebus lembut menerpa wajaku.

Tiga hari kemudian

Tak terasa sudah 3 hari aku lewati dengan bekerja di kapal ini mulai dengan membersihkan kapal mengangkut hasil tangkapan hinga menarik jaring dari dasar laut dan disinilah sekarang di pelabuhan shanghai setelah berterimakasih dan mendapat gajiku aku lagsung turun dari kapal sungguh asing pemandangan disini dengan langkah tenang aku berjalan meninggalkan pelabuhan. Walaupun sebenarnya. Aku bingung mau kemana aku ini berjalan dengan pikiran yang ruwet memang bahaya karna tanpa aku rencnakan aku menabrak seseorang.. setelah melihat wajahnya aku merasa familiar dengan wajah itu aku pun coba mengingat ingat kenbali siapa sebenarnya orang ini lamunanku buyar setelah mendengar dia memnagil ku  
" naruto ..? .kau naruto kan..? Dia bertanya padaku  
"Kau lupa denganku ..? Tanya orang itu lagi mungkin karna aku belum menjawab pertanyannya yang pertama makanya di tanya lagi setelah ku amati tunggu rambut merah panjang kulit puntih bersih mata merah yang indah aku ingat sekarang siapa dia.."  
"Kau adalah...

.

.

.  
Tbc

Yos chapter dua selesai siapakah orang yang di temui naruto dan bagai nama kisah selanjutnya..tunggu di kapter depan ..dan tak lua saya selalu meminta pendapat dan masukan anda dan juga saya mengajak ayo terus mengembangkan kreativitaskita...ok sekian dan wasalam sampai ketemu lagi


End file.
